


Quelling the Heat

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, F/F, Foot Jobs, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tharja has a solution on how to best help Panne deal with her heat cycle, but first she asks for a favour that doesn't seem too cruel at the time, but which proves more trouble than the taguel is ready for. Commission for Kinky no Kyoukai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quelling the Heat

“You're in heat.”

Tharja hadn't even been around Panne a second earlier. She'd just come out of seeming nowhere with this insight into the taguel's state that was neither asked for nor appreciated. The rabbit girl looked dryly at the dark mage as she said, “No I'm not.” It was a lie, but she wasn't looking to let anybody know what agony being in heat was. She figured the relative lack of taguel knowledge among the Shepards would allow her unbearable period of frustration to pass without anybody noticing. She simply kept more distance than was normal from the others and only peeked out of hiding for brief periods during meals. Otherwise, she was far away from everyone else, either doing everything she could to ignore the intense and completely overwhelming urges, or reluctantly surrendering to them, furiously masturbating far away from camp as she tried in vain to settle herself.

She'd just withdrawn her sticky fingers from her slick hole when Tharja sidled up behind her, having found the taguel even twenty minutes away from where they'd set up camp. It made the hairs all over her body stand up nervously as she shuddered. Her voice wasn't even confident, shuddering with the aftershocks of her intense orgasm, which had been amazing but unsurprisingly fell short of actually alleviating her nerves. She still needed to be bred, to continue her all but dead race, even if there were no males around to help her. She certainly could have asked one of the men around camp to help, but such a request was too embarrassing to even fathom.

“Yes, you are,” Tharja insisted. “I could smell it on you during dinner, and I know full well what you're doing with your back turned to be.”

“And what if I am?” Panne asked, trying to be cold and distant even as her voice quivered and her fingers ran little circles along her inner thigh, her dripping pussy already begging for use once more. Her heat period was infuriating, this one being the most potent she'd ever known, and she was utterly helpless. Some part of her even wanted to hear out Tharja, knowing full well that whatever suggestion she had would be terrible at best and offensive at worst; desperation could push a girl to some very regretful things. 

A smile crept across Tharja's lips, and even with her back turned to her, Panne felt a tingle of nervousness shudder up her spine, making her shoulders tense and pull up as a soft hand pressed onto one of them, long and spidery digits holding firmly onto her. “I have a solution that we would both enjoy. You need to quell your urges, but you have nobody to breed you, so what if instead, you bred somebody? My offer is a simple one; I will magically give you a penis, and allow you total access to my body for the purposes of satisfying your needs.”

On any other day, Panne would have balked at the offer. Told Tharja to get away from her before she properly got offended at such an audacious request. And even then, she desperately wanted to, but her reply of, “What's the catch?” was far too inquisitive and curious for her liking. She didn't have it in her to push it away without knowing what Tharja would want in return. Even worse was that she knew she'd be weighing whatever it was Tharja had in mind against the chance to finally make this agony stop. She wasn't even sure if it would work; giving Panne a penis seemed so roundabout an idea, and her need was to be bred, not to breed, but she would try anything at that point. “I know you want something in exchange for this.”

"Nothing too big," Tharja purred in a way that did not come close to putting Panne at ease. "All I want is an hour with you after I've cast my spell, for me to do with you physically however I please. Then, I will be yours for as long as it takes to satisfy your urges.”

Panne chewed on her lip as the offer stewed over in her mind. It didn't seem like a bad deal at all; the only cost for finally having the sex she desperately needed would be more sex. In fact, it was a great deal, letting her pay off her gratefulness by scratching her itch. “Okay,” was past her lips before it should have been, a ragged and desperate acceptance of the help offered to her. There seemed no alternative, no options beyond taking the mage at her dubiously trustworthy word.

“Excellent,” Tharja said, the fingers tracing swiftly back up her arm and toward her cheek, where the back of her hand brushed softly along it. “Come to my tent in an hour, and try to hold off on touching yourself any more. I wouldn't want you to show up tired.” And with that she was off, smirking to herself as she caught the rabbit in her trap with only the barest of effort.  
*****  
Panne was almost devoid of shame as she stepped into Tharja's tent, having spent the past hour lingering on the decision and finding that there was no good reason not to accept it. She hadn't been able to do as asked though, and had spent all of the time wondering what having a penis would be like vividly enjoying the thought of it.

“You smell even more like sex than you did before,” Tharja noted, not too visibly bothered by it as she smiled, so glad that Panne agreed to join her rather than shirk away from her offer entirely. The fact that Panne had spent an hour masturbating only to not be particularly daunted or talked away from the promise of endless sex was a good sign, after all. “Get undressed, and we'll begin. There's no point in waiting or drawing this out any longer than we have to.” Sitting on the edge of her desk, one leg crossed over another as she wore almost nothing-which was her usual manner of dress, really-she looked endlessly amused and eager for all of this to happen, and as much as Panne shouldn't have been excited about it, seeing someone wanting so badly to mate with her was a good sign, and something in the back of her mind irrational and needy dwelled on it.

The taguel did as she was told, quickly pulling off all of her armour pieces and fully exposing her lean form, which wasn't very well covered up anyway. Especially in her heat, where between the general extra puffiness of her folds and the long time spent madly fingering herself, had left her hole slightly open and her plump labia visible beneath the curly hairs that usually granted modesty to her lower body. Tharja could see them, and save for an appraising look along her entire body, seemed to fixate on them.

Tharja's smile couldn't be wider as she held up her hands, calling her power to her command as she focused on Panne's vagina and on what she wanted changed about it all. A few arcane mutterings beneath her breath and the sway of her fingers made Panne squirm nervously before her, almost breaking her focus with excitement, before she finished her spell unhindered. Its effect was immediate, Panne gasping as heat surged between her loins and her clitoris began to expand rapidly, swelling and lengthening as it shifted before their eyes into a thick, rigid cock. Pre was already dripping form its turgid tip before it was fully grown, Panne almost doubling back as sensation hit her square in the gut. But Tharja found her, having moved swiftly behind her, and eased her to sit on the edge of the dark mage's bed as her wicked grin grew wider; momentary disorientation had been an expected side-effect of the second hex she'd laid onto her, which meant that so far, Tharja's magic was all going perfectly.

Slipping out of her shoes, Tharja lifted a foot up and pressed it against the base of Panne's shaft. Still covered in the sheer fabric that granted her some vague degree of modesty, it felt strange against the newly formed and incredibly sensitive cock, which throbbed in surprise as Panne felt the very first touch to her new appendage, and she couldn't deal with it. Leaning back, her hands grabbed at bedding behind her, trying to keep herself upright as Tharja towered over her with a smile, loving the way she was already squirming. Practically getting off on it as she started to rub her foot up and down along the magical cock. Panne had forgotten all about Tharja's potential for cruelty in her eagerness to accept the deal, and now it seemed she was going to have to suffer through quite a lot of it to get what she wanted.

Toes curling against the head before dragging down, Tharja glad to experiment with giving foot jobs on her willing taguel victim. This all new to Tharja as well; she'd never used this hex on someone before, although she'd developed it for the event it would ever be needed, and the opportunity to finally subject somebody to her penis growth hex was something she couldn't pass up. She soaked in everything about her reaction, as much for the purpose of arousal as it was for seeing just how her spell worked on its subject. So far, she couldn't have asked for better, even just her stocking-clad foot able to elicit a wonderful and vigorous reaction from the taguel in heat, and she'd hardly even gotten started yet.

“Is this helping?” Tharja asked, voice heavy and low as she settled her big toe against the underside of Panne's head, rubbing it in slow circles as her sole ground in turn against the shaft. She kept a steady weight on it, balanced precariously on one foot as she refused to concede her dominant position over the seated warrior. Being in anything other than total control of her hour simply wouldn't do; this was her time, and she wasn't going to pass up the clear and eager opportunity to thoroughly dominate Panne.

Biting hard on her lower lip, Panne's breathing was quick as she found herself already being dragged under by the tides of pleasure. Her orgasms had been on a hair trigger since her heat began, and this was only compounding new sensations too powerful to deny or ignore. Her cock throbbed as even the slightest of touch seemed electric, and she was certain that it wasn't how it should have been, or else she hadn't the slightest idea how any man got through life with their cocks rubbing along the insides of their clothes. This was agony, but an agony too entrenched in sweet, heated bliss to complain about, as much as she wanted to. In reply, she gave a needy moan that said it all without needing to properly use words; she was aflame, likely exactly as Tharja intended her to be. And she hated her for it.

Two hands descended upon Panne. One found enjoyment in toying with her ears, scratching behind them and stroking her hair, while the other got lewder, rubbing its tips along her lips until they parted and could slip into her mouth. Panne couldn't believe how easily she let herself be played by Tharja, but she began to suck on the digits, eyes half-closed as they looked up lustily at the dark mage who played on her instincts perfectly. Her biological urges were keeping her horny and receptive to just about everything, and so even knowing that she was giving Tharja what she wanted, she sucked on the fingers as they pumped slowly in and out of her mouth. 

“Good, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, because there's something I haven't told you yet.” She slid her foot up, grinding her heel against the rabbit's sensitive and needy tip. “And now that you're close, I think you should learn it, but only after you've had your first orgasm. So please Panne, let go, try to cum for me.”

Panne was confused by the cryptic meanings behind these secrets and how she had to earn the knowledge behind her situation, but she was too gone to care, and it wasn't like getting off wasn't the plan all along. But she had absolutely no idea how to 'make' herself cum, and in fact found, as she focused more on her internal reception of the footjob and less on the fabric rubbing along her aching shaft, that she didn't even feel like she could. Something so sensitive to the touch shouldn't have been taking longer to get off with than her pussy had, and yet...

She was frozen at the edge, lingering in madness on the verge of release but held back by something that she couldn't tangibly discern. Something magical. Her eyes opened wide and Tharja was laughing, the dark mage knowing that the taguel had pieced it together. There was another hex on her, one that would keep her from orgasming, stuck just short of knowing release as she was toyed with by the wicked hexer.

“That's right, my little pet. This hex is going to keep you from orgasming for the entire hour you're mine.” She laughed to herself smugly as the two fingers in Panne's mouth sank all the way in and began toying with her tongue, the warrior so oversexed and needy that she lapped eagerly at the digits and played with them even as she was told what cruelty had been laid upon her. It was almost tragic how entranced she was, and no part of her that wanted to lash out and rebel had any strength to do so. She was weak and completely at Tharja's mercy, wanting what pleasure she could get, even if it would relieve nothing, knowing that once the hour was over she would finally know release. She could take Tharja's worse until then, she was sure of it.

Although that certainty was put to the test as Tharja got bored of the footjob, and with a swiftness she didn't know the frail mage possessed, she was guiding Panne down onto all fours on the bed. The hexer sank down to her knees behind the taguel, smirking as she reached for her slightly waggling tail, grabbing and tugging on it as she shoved her face into Panne's furry ass. Toying with the taguel was proving an almost addictive thrill for Tharja, who remained fully clothed as her tongue slithered along between her cheeks, to the soft and smooth flesh along them as she sought to toy with the bunny's ass hole next. She still had plenty of time left to inflict upon the poor, in heat woman every cruelty she'd always wanted a captive toy for.

Her tongue wiggled against her puckered entrance, rubbing saliva all over it as Tharja's other hand teased fingernails along her inner thigh before seizing her tip. It was still remarkably sensitive, and in fact the presence of soft, warm flesh directly wrapping it in her embrace registered more vigorously than the stocking-clad foot had. Wasting no time in tormenting her, Tharja began to pump quickly, getting a nice pace going on her shaft and keeping it up as she dug in, beginning to make out sloppily with her wrinkled pink hole, pushing further into her wicked tease. There was still so much time in which to torment Panne and she refused to squander a single second of it as she attacked her from both ends now.

Gripping the headboard, Panne whined as Tharja rimmed her, head hung low in a mix of embarrassment and need. She'd been played a fool by the mage, tricked into what she believed would be an hour of sexual release, but which proved to be anything but as the wicked hex laid upon her prevented the only thing she wanted in her lusty, biologically necessary daze. Even still, the pleasure was undeniable, and her body couldn't tell that it was being deceived and limited, embracing the pleasure as a tool to drive her closer toward an orgasm that it didn't realize it wouldn't know for quite some time. Her need ran too high to stop it, and she found herself unable to pull away, in fact doing quite the opposite as she backed her lean, taut ass into the dark mage's face, almost ashamed of herself for this display, but at least thankful that they were private for her moment of weakness.

Panne was completely at Tharja's mercy--or lack thereof, rather--and the dark mage was intent on milking that fact for all it was worth, tugging on her small tail to draw the sweetest of whimpers from the rabbit as she continued to eat her ass vigorously. It was an intentionally unprincipled rimming, one fueled by just trying to be as lewd and sloppy as possible, with plenty of loud kissing noises and broad strokes of her tongue along the tight hole. She wanted to make it as overbearing as possible, to throw everything she could into the embarrassment of Panne as she got off not only on performing lurid sexual acts on her, but on having so much control. The cost of the eventual orgasm Panne would have once the hex lifted off exactly one hour after it was cast was humiliation, and lots of it.

No matter how fast Tharja stroked her cock, no matter how deep her tongue wiggled its way into her ass and licked at her inner walls, no matter how many over-the-top moans and slurping noises graced her flaccid, keen ears, release never came. Everything was there, and her cock wanted to bad to release, to show her what this magical appendage felt like as pleasure tore through her. But magic kept her backed up, and instead of easing the frustrations that had consumed her in recent days, it only worsened her need. Her mind was fully aware of what was going on, that she was being teased and toyed with, and her intertwined inability and unwillingness to stop it served to drive her mad as she shuddered in agony. This was too much for her to take and yet she wanted all of it, an infuriating paradox that only kept her even further thrown off as she pressed back desperately against the eager tongue.

Tharja kept a steady amount of pressure on Panne's tail, and it was the only thing consistent about her treatment. Her strokes, much like the rimjob she gave, were completely frantic and unpredictable, lacking any pace or principle as she just tried to milk the girlcock of an orgasm her own magic had ensured would never come. She kept cool and in control even as she got sloppy and reckless, making out noisily with the taguel's hole and just doing everything in her power to make Panne lose her mind. The wetter the hole got, the lewder and sloppier her enter treatment was, the more Tharja could feel her excitement growing. She was turned on, but there was no temptation to tear off her clothes and begin madly touching herself as she got off on the mental thrill of watching Panne break down before her, becoming a whimpering mess of unbearable horniness.

Pulling away, strands of saliva connected Tharja's lips to the well-devoured hole as she smiled her creepy smile to herself, admiring the slightly opened pucker as she reached beneath the covers for what she'd hidden there. "Close your eyes and don't move a muscle," she commanded, giving a slap to the fur-covered rear for good measure, Panne yelping as she shut her eyes tightly, although that could have just been her trying to hold herself together. Tharja certainly didn't mind as she pulled up and started putting on the strap-on she'd hidden for the occasion. It was a twisted little surprise she sought to inflict next on the taguel, having no idea exactly how long was left on the hex, but knowing how she was going to spend all of it.

The plastic tip pressed against Panne's ass, and something lit up inside of her as she felt the rigid, thick end of the strap-on, strategically shaped like what her body was in such desperate need of that she didn't even care if it wasn't the genuine article as it began to sink into her. She shuddered and twisted regardless, grabbing fistfuls of bed as she felt something much thicker and more unyielding than the tongue had been slowly open her primed hole up. Her breath tightened and quickened as she looked back at Tharja, still fully clothed as she bore her unnerving smile, and it was apparent to the rabbit that Tharja was getting all she needed just off of Panne's torment.

Tharja took her sweet time in getting the fake cock buried deep into Panne, almost gentle as she allowed her to accommodate to the feeling of it hilted inside of her before she started to thrust. After all, Tharja had no intention of hurting Panne; she wasn't that cruel. Slowly rocking her hips back and forth, massaging her tail and her inner thighs, she was oddly calm and serene as she loosened her up, the tender slowness of it almost helping gently bring Panne down from her high, settling into something she could almost tolerate as warmth settled upon her and the feverish urges were almost softly eased into dormancy.

Panne really ought to have known better than to get complacent.

Once she decided Panne was ready, her hips got to work, and she rapidly showed the taguel the exact same sloppy recklessness she'd given her before. There was no rhythm to her thrusts, no solid pace as she just madly hammered away at her, pulling her tail and slapping her ass as she exerted her twisted dominance. She didn't need to know how to fuck her well, because in the heated daze of Panne's cycle literally anything was going to drive her up the wall, and the unskilled fucking of her ass did indeed draw desperate moans as the pleasure hit her hard.

It didn't matter how sloppy it was, because it was pleasure. In its purest and most simple form, it was getting fucked, something her body desperately needed, and if anything the dominance Tharja exerted only worsened matters; all of her instincts and arousal were rooted in biology and in her body's cyclical need to perpetuate the taguel species. Every pull of her tail and tight hold of a hip was Tharja speaking to a more feral part of her, one devoid of a warrior's pride or the good sense to pull away from the wicked mage and her idea of a fair deal. It insisted that she start throwing her hips back, to meet the thrusts and feel that rigid fake cock as deep inside of her as she could get it as her body tingled and surged all over.

But denial was maddening, and no matter how hard she was fucked, no matter how much intense sensation pulsated through her and clouded her mind over in a deluge of something more animalistic than she would have liked, it never reached its payoff. She lingered furiously at the edge, driven insane by something that felt so close she could almost piece together just how amazing it would feel, but she remained held back, staring down into what she could know as she was denied it thoroughly. Time seemed to stretch on forever; she didn't know how long it had been, but it felt like an eternity already, her mind so focused only on when she would be able to cum that each passing second ticked on longer than it should have, everything slowing around her to a cruel and taunting crawl.

Tharja's plan was to fuck Panne with her strap-on up until the end of the hour, the initial teases only meant to get the ball rolling; now, she was giving Panne what her body needed so badly, feeding the appetite by exerting dominance over her while not giving her the exact kind of fucking she required to settle her urges. It was a plan she'd gone into without any certainty to its rate of success, taguel biology not something she knew even the slightest thing about, but it had gone off perfectly, and now she had Panne eating out of the palm of her hand as she subjected her to the vicious fucking. It was only a matter of seeing whether Panne's mind or Tharja's hips could last the hour; the mage wasn't a great fan of exercise, and this was going to take everything she had, but oh how worth it the effort and eventual aches would be.

When she got bored of Panne being on all fours, Tharja withdrew, rolling her onto her back and slamming into her once more. Her hand seized her turgid and furious cock, stroking it quickly as it throbbed in her hands. Her body couldn't understand why she wasn't orgasming, but that didn't make the pleasure any less intense as it tried in vain to do go over the edge, the pleasure almost painful as it continued. Panne couldn't even form words, moaning and gasping as she stared desperately up at the long, curvaceous mage before her, whose breasts jiggled and heaved as she threw her entire body into the thrusts. The handjob did nothing to close the gap toward release, but it felt like it did, tricking her body and leaving her howling in desperation.

Panne spent forever in that position, until finally Tharja rolled her once more onto all fours, taunting her as she drove back into her. It felt like an eternity had passed since it began, and Panne couldn't handle all the denial or the pleasure that just wouldn't leave her be. Which made it such a surprise when her orgasm came crashing down upon her. It was sudden, almost unexpected as she'd given up all hope of ever knowing release or satiation, but her body lit up and it was undeniable. She screamed as finally what had been building in utter madness over an hour came out, and once her cock going it simply wouldn't stop. An almost endless gush of hot, thick cum splattered onto the bed, no hands on her cock to guide it as the pure pressure of the hour alone sent her hurtling over the top. She left a gooey puddle on the top of the messy bed as she lost herself, eyes nearly rolled back in delight as her orgasm came so hard at her that it almost hurt.

She almost believe it was finally here, that she was at long last orgasming. It felt amazing, not only because she'd spent an hour seeking it, but because her body finally eased up a little, her head beginning to clear as the haze lifted. The intense build up had led to an orgasm so powerful that it may have at long last satisfied her, which she almost suspected had been Tharja's deceptively altruistic plan all along. At least, until Tharja pulled her back until she was leaning over the mess she'd made a hand grabbing her hair as the hexer insisted she clean up.

No, Tharja was just pure evil.

But Panne did as she was told, lapping at the massive pile of salty, potent seed that she'd left all over the place, guided by the hand in her hair as the strap-on rocked slowly in and out of her spent, well-fucked hole. It was intense and nearly unbearable, leaving her shuddering as her sweet afterglow was spent in the same lurid submission to Tharja that she'd been in the whole time. She licked it all up, the taste oddly pleasing to her tongue, until finally Tharja withdrew, bored of her post-orgasm command.

"That was my hour," she said, her enjoyment of what she'd done unmistakable across her face as she slipped the strap-on harness back down her legs. "If you feel like coming to collect your half of the arrangement, you can join me in the bath." With that, she strode out of her tent, still fully clothed, with a wide and smug grin across her face, riding high on the thrill of dominating the taguel, who she expected would find her satiation wouldn't last too long once her breath came back to her. She may have tweaked the spell a little bit in terms of the rabbit's libido.  
******  
By the time Tharja sank into the hot spring that a large tent covering had converted into 'the bath tent' for their week-long settlement in the middle of nowhere, it was late enough that everyone else had gone to bed, leaving her to lie as obnoxiously spread out as she wanted, pale and gorgeous form completely bared as she lavished in the hot water and the way it soothed the aches that had inevitably struck her after the overuse of her hips. She wasn't in good enough physical shape to be able to handle so much vigorous motion, and she was glad to be able to let that heat all melt away.

Only about ten minutes of thorough soaking had passed before Panne arrived in the tent, draped in one of Tharja's cloaks to hide the rigid, aching shaft that protruded from the fur covering her lower region, which of course was powerless to hide the magical appendage. Even in the cloak, its outline was visible as it tended the fabric. Tharja figured that the taguel had spent a couple minutes stewing over what had happened before her arousal returned even fiercer than before, and a few minutes after that to figure out how to reach the bath tent without being caught by anyone up late, since the erection was not something she wanted to explain. It hadn't been very long at all for her to make her way to Tharja in pursuit of more sex, and the mage couldn't have been happier.

"That didn't take you very long," she purred, settling back against the rocks as her legs parted, staring up at Panne as she shed the cloak. Her cock was just as rigid as it was before, but now that magic wasn't backing her up, pre oozed freely from the tip.

"Shut up," the rabbit retorted through gritted teeth as she eased down into the water, moving hurriedly toward Tharja to satisfy her urges. There had been an unexpected side-effect to the spell put open her, and she hadn't realized it until the second hex vanished. She'd been rewired by the spell, her urges translated to something more primal and dominant now that she'd been fucked. The cock raging between her legs wanted somewhere tight and hot to slam into, and she no longer felt like the goal was to be bred, but to breed. To breed the wicked dark mage until she regretted everything she'd done in that hour to her.

Tharja had expected a thirst for revenge, and figured the pent-up taguel would want to fuck her face or something to even the score. But she hadn't expected the shift in mindset, and instead was pressed against the rocky back of the hot spring as Panne shoved into her feverishly, leaving the dark mage moaning as she felt the rough, thick penetration gracelessly claim her. She realized almost immediately what had happened; it wasn't difficult to, given the way Panne looked at her. There was no anger in her expression, just need, and through the water she looked appraisingly at the Plegian's full form and how wonderful she would look bearing the future of the taguel race. Panne didn't have it in her to seek revenge or give Tharja a masochistic rush after she'd had her sadistic one, but Tharja supposed a fervid rutting would suffice.

Panne pressed her needily against the rocks, head buried into her pale neck as the teased bites along the soft flesh. Tharja was slick from all of her teasing and incredibly tight, and she couldn't help but thrust madly into the gripping, hot hole as she sought release, starting fast and only getting faster. There was nothing left now but need, and though her body still had no context for what had happened, all it knew was that everything was working fine now, and it was time to do all it could to perpetuate the species. Tharja would help, a beautiful woman of incredible genes to serve as breeding stock, a fitting punishment for her backfired 'generosity'.

Hard and fast she pounded, fucking the Plegian relentlessly, but unlike Panne before her, Tharja responded well to getting ravaged, moaning as she wrapped her arms tightly around the taguel, kneading her ass playfully or just generally holding on for dear life as she tried in vain to meet the thrusts with some unprincipled rocking of her hips, to which Panne just pinned her lower body harder back and kept her still as she rutted into her. It was sloppy and carried by something too feverish and needy to have any principle to it, but Tharja adored it rough and dirty, moaning as the teased bites turned into real bites, and she saw before her eyes Panne easing out of her shell and into something more feral than she thought the proud warrior had in her. She adored this side of her though, so glad to have brought it out as the cock her magic had created gave her the gift of a raw fucking. It was just what she'd needed; all that teasing had riled her up, and though she had the force of will not to lose herself in the wake of it, to hold on to her goals and their completion, it had left her so incredibly turned on. Now, that was being taken care of, and she couldn't have been happier.

The slick, constricting heat of Tharja's pussy clenched down around Panne's magical cock, so inviting and needy, and Panne could barely hold herself together. Her heat was being redirected in ways it shouldn't have, turned into an urge to impregnate somebody, and she could barely comprehend everything occurring around her as her mind tried to piece together these urges and the pleasure. The haze upon her mind was thicker than ever, but she knew how to direct her actions this time, no longer whimpering helplessly on all fours as she was taken. She was in control now, and had Tharja moaning loudly as she fucked her with relentless, intense abandon. Just as submission had previously been so rewarding that she was practically paralyzed, so roughly claiming this dark mage was now the greatest thrill she'd ever known, high on the moment as she just went at it, not caring how much energy she had left. She'd run herself ragged if it meant finishing the job.

The friction and heat were more than either of them could handle, so primed and needy in their own ways, and their orgasms came down hard upon them. Tharja came first, screaming as her eyes rolled back and utter bliss ran through her, the payoff to her own teased buildup intense. She quivered as electric sensations set her alight, her grip on Panne tightening desperately as her head rolled back and she felt the pulsating waves of pleasure claim her. The only thing that could have possibly been better came seconds later, as Panne's cock throbbed one final time inside of her, and the intense flood of thick, potent cum filled her, her already sensitive body now completely on fire as she shuddered and howled, the most intense orgasm of her life running through her and leaving her ragged, breathless.

Panne's thrusts slowed down before they came to a stop at long last, cock still buried inside a breathless Tharja who had to recover more mentally than she did physically from the white hot bliss she'd just experienced. When at long last Tharja could form words, she asked with an airy voice, "Should I undo the spell now?'

"No," Panne said plainly. "I think I want to keep it. It would be easier for me to continue the taguel race this way, and you're going to help me."

"I am?" Tharja asked, eyes going wide in surprise as a hand seized her hips, pulling her back from the rocky wall of the hot spring and turning her around. She was bent forward against it as Panne got into position to begin taking her again.

"You are, and just to make sure you get started as soon as possible, we're going to spend the rest of the night hard at work."


End file.
